Our lives together
by ProudlyUnique
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the lives of the warriors. Ideas are welcome and if you want me to do a particular one-shot, please ask. Even if you want to co-write a chapter, you are always welcome. I will give you full credit. Please Read, Review, Follow and Favorite! :)
1. After 4 Long Years

_Hey guys, this is the first story i have written on fan fiction so please read it. I have been inspired by many amazing authors in fan fiction so i decided to make a story myself! This is a one-shot so really hope that you like it. :)_

_Dicsclaimer - No, i do not own Kickin'it! If I did, Jack and Kim would have already kissed by now._

**_Jack's POV_**

I had finally done it! I had stayed away from my family, Kim, the guys, my dojo and even my school. Believe it or not, I had missed every single one on that list. Today was finally the day that I would get to go back to Seaford after spending 4 years at the Otai academy. I don't know why I had decided to go but I now know that I had made a grave mistake. Maybe it was just all the pressure of being a professional at karate. I should have listened to the 1% in my body begging me to stay. I now know that it was Kim.

I loved her. I had been too foolish to realize this all along, but I really loved her. Oh, the thought of her makes my heart swell. I had finally made up my mind and I was going to ask Kim to be my girlfriend. I stalled over it for a very long time and I used to think about her every day of the 4 years I spent in Japan. I had decided it was enough and I needed to know whether she loved me. I had been such a coward and not given the letter to her. At least she would have known how I feel, even if not the same. I really hope that she doesn't have a boyfriend!

These 4 years in the academy had been great and I was going to miss this place a lot. My friends had driven to the airport to bid me and I was on the brink of tears.

_Hey, you're a dude, dudes don't cry!_

Yep, that's my conscience. Count on it to ruin a perfectly good moment!

**_Time Lapse_**

I was just about to land in Seaford and I was quivering all over with excitement! I felt like a dog with two tails and my pulses raced. The moment the plane came to a halt I sped out of the plane before anyone else and my mom slowly followed. 45 minutes, which seemed like infinity, finally ended and I decided to go to the dojo since everyone would be there. As I entered the mall, I noticed that everything had changed, except Falafel Phil, nobody could replace that guy! I saw a blond girl sitting on a chair, with her back to me, focusing very intently on what she was doing. As I went closer, I smelt the scent of a perfume and I realized it was Kim. I was about to pick her up and twirl her when I realized that she was writing on her diary. _When did she get a diary?_ _Why did she get a diary, I mean she is Kim! _As I leaned forward I noticed that she was writing about me.

_It has been exactly four years since Jack left. I know that he is never going to come back after the wonderful opportunities that he must have faced in Japan and I should have listened to Jones and told him my feelings but I didn't I am so stupid that I didn't even give him the letter. I mean it would have been four years and he probably would have forgotten it. He must have forgotten me L too. Well I have to go for practice so…_

Feelings? What feelings? She suddenly got up and she turned around and she saw me. I quickly engulfed her into a hug. She just stood frozen there.

**_Kim's POV_**

The shock had robbed me of my speech and I couldn't manage to say anything.

"Jack, is that really you? Have you come back?" I squeaked.

And I added, "You didn't read anything in my diary did you?"

He replied calmly yet enthusiastically, "Yes, Yes and Maybee"

Before I could say anything, he bent down on one knee and asked me, "Kim, would you do the honor of making me your boyfriend?"

My eyes widened wit happiness and I immediately responded with a gentle kiss.

To ruin the moment, Jerry, with Milton and Eddie closely behind came out shouting, "Ohh, Kim has a boyfriend after four years since Jack has left."

Milton chimed, "What happened to being with Jack for all of eternity?"

Jack wasn't facing them but by his looks, he was bound to burst any second now.

Eddie teasingly asks, "Who is this unlucky guy?"

Jack couldn't control it anymore and turns around leaving the guys in shock. They stared at him in blank amazement.

Altogether, they give Jack a bro-hug.

Jerry finally asks in realization, for the first time, "So wait, has kick prevailed? Jack, Kim, you both have to give me ten bucks!"

Jack smugly replies, "This is a bet I am willing to lose."

My cheeks turn into a shade of bright pink. Jack notices and smirks at me.

However, we all walk in the dojo together, all for one and one for all.

_So there you go! I hope that you have liked it and please review, they mean a lot and are like rewards for me. I really get motivated, so please Review! :)_


	2. Tricked!

**_Hey guys! I am back with another one-shot and this idea had been in my head for a while so here you go_**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Kickin' it, but don't we all wish!_**

**_Kim pov_**

"What?" I screamed.

"Yeah, I heard form Jerry that Jack really loves you!" Grace, my best friend, yelled.

"Yeah, like I am going to fall for that! You are probably trying to get me to express my feelings to him. Plus, I know that Jack doesn't like me anyways!"

What, no! I am totally not kidding. I swear. He really loves you back."

"What? Jack loves me back! Why hasn't he told me that before?"

"Maybe for the same reason you haven't told him."

I hadn't told Jack because of the fear that everything would not be the same between us and I really like him and I don't want things to get weird and most of all I really don't want that I never get the chance to see Jack again.

I said, "I am going over to Jack and asking him why he hasn't confess-"

Grace interrupted, "What, no you can't do that! Even if you go and ask him, he will prove this to be wrong. We have to get this out of him as fast as we can and I have a plan!"

"That's why you are my best friend!"

Grace called Jerry for asking where Jack was and to tell him the plan. She started, "Hey boyfriend!"… "You are what it do."

I glare at Grace and she winks back. Don't get me wrong, I love them as a couple and they are really cute together, but since they have become a couple, they have become all lovey-dovey and to an extent, it is cut, but sometimes, they go too far, just to annoy me and this was one of those times.

After she hung up she told me the plan, "Okay, so for now we know that Jack really cares about you and that is what we are going to use against him. So, we will pretend that you are leaving and that you will come back and I will call Jack to come here. Just act really sad and then trick him to express his love! I believe in you, I know that you can do it!"

"Amazinggg! The plan sounds fantastic! So let's get on with it! Tell Jerry to call him and I will prepare for this!"

Jack arrived in about 10 minutes which was good because he was concerned. I had my clothes scattered around my bedroom and a big suitcase was half filled.

Jack asked, "Kim, I just found out that you were leaving for Switzerland and that you would never be coming again."

I let a few tears escape.

I replied, "I have to go away. My parents got a transfer and they wont allow me to stay here alone, because I have no relatives here."

He came close and hugged me really tight. I never wanted this moment to end, but he pulled away.

"No wonder! You were acting different this whole week and now I know that it was because you were so leaving. Kim, why didn't you tell me?" He asked. He seemed shocked, angry, sad and confused.

A part of me wanted to end this because I couldn't see him like this, but the other part of me wanted to trick him to express his feelings.

"I guess it's time for me to go in half an hour." I stated. I gave him a weak smile and a couple of tears flew out.

"I don't want you to leave me."

"Why? Would you miss me too much?" I teased.

"No." he replied.

"So you wouldn't care if I was gone?" I asked.

"Of course I would care. I would really miss you."

"So you would care." I smirked

"Fine, yes, I would!" he agreed.

"And why would that be?"

"It's because…" he hesitated, "because you are my best friend."

I furrowed my eyebrows together questioningly.

He admitted defeat and said, "It's because..because I love you."

I paused for a second because I couldn't believe that he had admitted that he loved me and that I had managed to trick him.

I replied, "I love you too."

We shared a short passionate kiss which was interrupted by Grace who squealed. She and Jerry entered the room together.

Grace shrieked, "Well done Kimmy, I knew that you could make him express his feelings! You go girll!"

"So wait, this was a plan to trick me to express what I feel? Jerry, did you help them?" Jack asked, knowing the answer.

Jerry just squeaked very high pitched.

"And Kim, you are not going anywhere?"

"Nope!" I said, popping the p.

"Kim, you are so dead! You better get a head start."

It took me a second to process this and finally ran out of the room, Jack close behind. We ran around for a while but then I admitted defeat. Jack caught up and said, "You have to suffer the consequences."

"Okay, and what would that be?" I asked

"Kiss me."

"Guilty as charged."

**_So there you go. Please Review! It makes my day! :)_**


	3. Will you be mine?

_**Hey! this is a Valentine Fanfic and I know Valentines day passed 4 months ago, but I had this idea and I wanted to share it so here you go. It is not that long, but I hope you like it. This is the poem that I submitted for Valentines' day, but I didn't win! :(**_

**_Jack pov_**

Okay, so today is finally Valentines day and I have decided to propose to Kim today. I have been wanting to tell Kim for a long time and I made a plan to do it differently this time. All the ways done have become so boring, cliché and overused:

Like narrating an emotional expressive line from a old movie? _Yuck!_

Or like using those overused love quotes? _Who can remember and understand them!?_

Take them out for dinner and put a ring in the food? _Yuck, you can't eat the food afterwards!_

Just saying something crappy in the front and adding 'baby' at the end? _Do I have to argue with this one?_

So I have been planning for the last months and I have written a poem and I think it is the best I have ever written. I also took some pictures and made a huge collage and I am planning to take her to the beach because the loves it.

Usually you would go to set the beach in red and white balloons, which is what I was going for, but my Kimmy is special and she hates red, though she likes white. So, I have planned to set white and blue balloons which is what she likes. I also got some white roses for her.

I gave the job to the guys to bring her here because we told her; there would be a beach themed party for Valentine's Day on the beach. But they say that if a lie is used to express you love, it is not a lie anymore.

_Conscience – I am pretty sure that is not what they say_

_Jack – Well, it is something like that!_

Oh, I here the car, I better set everything.

She looks so beautiful! She is wearing a blue floral dress, just up to above her knees. This must be fate because her dress matches the setting. I see the guys escape slowly and I walk out to Kim and say, "You look beautiful, Kim."

"Thanks. Where is everyone though?" she questions.

"Oh, just follow me."

I take her the decorated scene and ask her to sit. I get out my guitar and I start singing.

_On 14th of February, we celebrate Valentines day,_  
_Some people express their love only that day._

_But, i am lucky to have a friend like you,_  
_Whom i can trust my whole life through._

_Your smile is amazing and your beauty is so true,_  
_Your eyes shine like stars, they will see our love through._

_You're a gift from the angels, they made you in heaven,_  
_The girl that I dreamt about, since I was eleven._

_We were always there for each other,_  
_Because we were best friends forever._

_But i want us to be so much more,_  
_I can't live without you anymore._

_You're my absolute world, you mean everything to me,_  
_You're perfect and you always shall be._

_When I needed you, you were there every time,_  
_Now I want to ask you; will you be mine._

She had tears in her eyes and she hugged me really tight when I finished. I hugged her back and after a while we broke apart.

She managed to stutter out, "Jack, of course I will be yours. This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me and I really love you."

"I was waiting to hear this for so long and I really love you too. I am so glad you liked it."

"You know, I was waiting for you to do something like this today and you have made this the best day of my life."

"I know."

"What?"

"Just kidding, I knew you had a crush on me!"

"Actually I did, but turns out you did too!"

"Yeah, I had a crush on you too!"

**_Tada! So, it wasn't that long but I hoped you liked it. Please Review, Follow and Favorite. Please? _**


	4. Heartbreaks and Confessions

**_I would like to thank everyone for the Reviews, it's not a lot so please review, but it makes my day so thank you! I would like to thank two very special people!_**

**_I would especially like to thank KarateGirl77 for reviewing in every single chapter! Thank you so much!_**

**_Special shoutout to jackandkimforever – thank you for your review! I am glad you liked my poem and thank you for the amazing review! I would advise you to read her story, 'Can't get you out of my Head' it's awesome._**

**_Kim pov_**

I have finally realized my feelings for Jack and I have decided to tell him how I feel. I first decided to take a shower and get ready. I especially chose my outfit the way Jack likes it. I wore a nice blue summery top and black jeans and black combat boots. He says I look like him when I dress up like that and it makes us look good together! I love it when he says that.

_Yes you guessed it! I have a crush on him, not a tiny one, but a very huge one. As you can see, I get very excited about every small thing he does and no before you start judging, I am not crazy!_

I got ready and then called the guys on a conference call. They knew about my crush when they had read my diary in the dojo and wouldn't stop teasing me. They even threatened to tell Jack, but I was a black belt and a very scary one sometimes too. They also understood and helped me a lot and it is because of them that I have decided to tell Jack.

_Kim – hey guys, it's Kim._

_Eddie – 'sup Kim._

_Jerry – Yo, what it do, Kim._

_Milton – Salutations Kim._

_Kim – I need you guys to come right away._

_Milton – I have some homework to do._

_Eddie – I am a playa, I have got a date._

_Jerry – I am stuck at home and I can't leave before my parents come and I have the house keys and I can't leave the door unlocked._

_Kim – Milton, you already did it, Eddie, no you are not, and Jerry, your parents wouldn't give you such a responsibility. Plus it's about me and Jack._

_Jerry, Eddie and Milton – Be right there!_

Thank god! They all came within 10 minutes and started saying, 'Kim you have to treat us out for pizza' and 'you can't stop us making jokes about you two' and 'you guys owe me 20 bucks'. I yelled, "Guys, shut up!" and they finally calmed down.

"Okay guys, so today, I am going to tell Jack how I feel and you guys need to call Jack and tell him to meet me at the dojo. I am planning to do this in the hallway to the changing room so it is you job to make sure he is at the right place at the right time. Okay?" I said, finally.

"Agreed!" Milton exclaimed, very happy to be involved.

"Awesome!" Eddie yelled, happy that we were getting together and a glint in his eye. I knew I would have to do something for him later and it would probably involve girls.

Jerry still hadn't said anything and I was really hoping that he wouldn't mess up anything and I said, "Jerry, okay?"

"What okay?" he replied, confused.

"Jerry!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, I was just busy counting the money that I had got and that you are together!"

"Okay, Milton and Eddie will explain the plan to you." I told Jerry.

I called Milton to the side and told him, "Please be the head of the plan, the other two are a bit unpredictable!"

He replied, "I know what you mean!"

**_Time Lapse half an hour later_**

I was in the locker room waiting for the guys to give me a call. This was the signal. As soon as Jack would come, they would call me and we would be on perfect time in the hallway so I could express my feelings. I chose the hallway because I could have a bit of privacy and choosing the dojo was strange, but it was the first time Jack had maybe hinted that he liked me. I didn't quite understand.

_Flashback – we were in the dojo just sitting and goofing around when Jerry asked Jack._

_Eddie – I love food!_

_Milton – I love school!_

_Jerry – So Jack, what do you love?_

_Jack – I love this girl._

_Jerry – What?_

_Jack – What?_

_Kim – Thank god it's a girl._

_Jack just glared and I smiled back. A part of me wished that I could have been that girl._

_Eddie – So does she go to our school?_

_Jack – As a matter of fact she does._

_Kim – What's her name?_

_Jack – Kim…._

_I was shocked when he said that but the, to my dismay, he continued._

_Jack – Kimora_

_Milton – That weird girl, Kimora?_

_Jack – Yeah. I have to go. My cousin's coming to Seaford._

_End of flashback_

I thought he meant me, but why would he say me? I now he hesitated afterwards, but I can't go up to him and ask him, "Hey Jack, is Kimora another way of saying Kimberly, hinting me?"

I will sound stupid, so that is why I decided to just go up to him and ask him.

I got the call and I peeked out of the door, just to leave when Jack enters the hallway. I didn't see him for a while and I thought there was a problem. I went out to the dojo where we practice and I saw this girl with Jack. They both were hugging tightlyl. They both were laughing and the girl kissed him on his cheek. Jack looked pretty comfortable.

I walked out of the dojo not wanting to see how it went on. As they pulled away and out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Jack was looking at me, but I just stormed out. Milton, Jerry and Eddie seemed to have seen everything and Milton said, "Kim, I am really sorry, I didn't know that this would happen today. But Jack shouldn't have done that!"

"No guys," I said on the brink of tears, "it's not your fault. You didn't know that this would happen and you don't have to be sorry. I just want to go home for a while."

I ran off, a thousand thoughts racing through my mind with every footstep. I can't believe that Jack likes someone else. It was stupid of me to think that Jack could like me. But I was glad I got to know the truth before I would act stupid in front of Jack. I started crying and I ran home. Not because he was with another girl. _Actually that too. _But I was sad that I didn't tell him how I felt and that it was too late and he loved somebody else now.

When I reached home, I wanted my mom to confront me. She knows about this and has been very supportive. She likes Jack because he is very caring and kind. He is very kind, and so I have decided that I will try act normal, and I will never tell Jack why I came to the dojo. Of course, I would meet him less, but I would never let our friendship go away. I opened the door and let myself in. My mom wasn't anywhere to be seen and I called her.

_Kim – Hey mom._

_Katherine – Kimmy, I have gone to a meeting. I came up suddenly. Jack's mom has also come to and he will be over in a couple of minutes over because he doesn't have the keys. So, maybe it's time._

_Kim –Mooom, noo! Time for what?_

_Katherine – Confessions?_

_Kim – See you later, mom._

Really? Does the universe hate me? Suddenly the doorbell rang and I went to open the door and it was Jack.

"Hey Kim!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi." I said, rather dull.

"Everything fine, Kimmy."

"Do you want anything?" I asked, leading him into the kitchen.

"So, are we at home alone? And coffee please. "

"Yeah." I replied, not as glad as I would be an hour ago.

"Oh, so you will have to get the coffee to the screening room. Thanks." He smirked and headed for the screening room.

Ughh, why do I let him play me? But why hasn't he noticed that I am acting different. I bet he is involved in the thoughts of his new girlfriend.

I made to coffees and took it to the screening room. I handed him one cup, but he held my hand.

I smugly replied, "I know I am hot, but you have to hold the coffee, not my hand."

"I know why you came to the dojo today."

"Oh really? Why?" I replied, acting strong, but I was scared that he had found out. I sat down beside him.

"You wanted to tell me something."

"What? No." I replied, sounding a bit unsure.

"You wanted to tell me you loved…"

But I interrupted, "Yes, I wanted to tell you that I loved you. But when I saw you with that girl, I thought you liked her-"

"That girl was my cousin."

" What?"

"Yeah. I have been talking about her for days. I met her after 7 years."

"Oh, I thought you likeliked her and that's why I didn't say anything. I didn't want to ruin our friendship I don't want to get in betw-"

"I know."

"What, how did you know?" I asked confused.

"Well, I didn't know at first, but when I saw you at the dojo with the nice blue summery top and black jeans and black combat boots, I kind of got a hint. Then Jerry, Milton and Eddie were outside and they watched you run away and you didn't say anything to me when we were at the dojo. So, to get you to confess you love again, I told your mom to tell you that I would be coming over." He smirked.

"What? And you did all that just to get me to confess. Why couldn't you have said it to me if you found out that I liked you?"

"Oh Kimmy, I always knew that you had a crush on me. And I knew you wanted your first love confession to be special and so I made it."

"Thank you!"

"Here, I got you 12 flowers. 11 are real and 1 is fake. I will continue to love you until the last flower dies."

"Aww, Jack, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you so much."

"I love you Kimmy!"

"I love you too, Jackie!"


	5. You Belong With Me

_**Thank you so much for the reviews. I get so happy when I read them and i start jumping around. That's why i updated so soon! This one is a very sad one, but I hope it makes you happy! :)**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Kickin' It or Taylor Swift's song 'You Belong With Me."**_

Yesterday, I wanted to go express my feelings to Jack. I was ready and prepared and since we had spent a lot of time together I had a feeling that he would say yes. Nobody knew him better than me and I would love us to be more just best friends. We had spent so much time of our lives together and I was ready for this step. Everybody used to call us girlfriend and boyfriend because of how much we hung out with each other and we were practically flirting all the time. But I guess that God didn't approve of that.

I was completely ready for the school party celebrating the end of the school year. I was ready and in half an hour, my life would change. It did change, but not in the way that I hoped it would. As I reached the party, wearing my yellow sleeveless dress with a black blazer and black wedges, my eyes immediately searched for Jack. I saw him in the corner alone with a rose in his hand.

He looked _really _handsome. I walked over to him and he greeted me, but didn't give the rose. I was sad and I asked him who the rose was for, but then a girl came and he replied, that the rose was for her. He gave her a small peck on her lips and said to me that he would see me in a while. He walked on the dance floor with the girl and they started dancing.

I was heartbroken and I was on the brink of tears. Nobody could express my agony. I felt the whole world collapse on me and I was devastated. Tears welled up in my eyes and began rolling down like rivulets. I collapse on the floor in the corner not being able to fight against gravity any longer. The pain robbed me of my speech, but all it could think was 'Why not me?' My face turned pale and my skin felt cold and clammy. Paralyzed with fear, I could not command my legs to run out of here.

I was happy for Jack, because when you are in love, you care about the other person's happiness and if he was happy with her, I should be happy too. Although I wished that I could have been that girl.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me  
walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
__Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me__  
_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me._

This was all destiny, but he should have belonged to me.

_**I hoped you liked it! Please Review, Follow and Favorite! :)**_


	6. You Belong With Me 2 - Is This Love?

**_Hey guys, I am back with another one and I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I have exams and I have had four parties in a week, one which I was hosting. I had no time, but I found then I had an idea and I had to write it. It is a bit different from the usual, but please give it a try!_**

**_This is the second part of You Belong With Me._**

**_jackandkimforever - Did Part 2 just for you._**

**_Guest – I am so sorry you didn't like my chapter. The title 'Our Lives Together' talks about the lives of the warriors and their lives don't always have to have a happy ending. Life has sad moments too and that's why I thought it fit with the context. I am sorry you didn't like it, but I hope you like Part 2 of You Belong With Me._**

I tried to escape really slowly out of here and after going behind tables and chairs I managed to escape the party. I was really sad but I kept a hold on my feelings till I arrived home. I walked all the way home and I was glad I had done it with falling down on the streets. As soon as I arrived home I saw myself in the mirrior and I looked horrible. Stains of tears all over my face and my hair were tied up in knots. The next thing I knew, I cried myself to sleep without even changing my outfit.

**_Jack pov_**

After I had danced with Jessica, my beautiful girlfriend, I went to look for Kim. I had to tell her all about it.

_What are you going to tell her?_

_Shut up conscience, I have to find Kim now._

_Why, isn't Jessica your girlfriend?_

_Yes, but I already danced with her._

_Isn't the point of having a girlfriend to spend all the time with her and not go to some other girl in the middle of your date? Doesn't Jessica mind?_

_What? She is alright with it. She knows Kim is my best friend. _

_Okay, whatever you think is right, but there is something going on…_

After arguing with my conscience and trying to find Kim, I saw the guys and I went to ask them if they saw Kim. Believe it or not they got dates to the dance. The girls who had huge retainers, gigantic glasses and a bad stench actually turned out to be pretty.

"Hey guys did you see Kim?" I asked.

"Yeah, she just left a while ago and alone." They replied rather coldly. Then they just walked away. They were acting weird in this party and hardly talked to me. I saw Jerry, Milton and Eddie leave with their dates and suddenly I felt that the life of the party had been taken out and I didn't want to stay here with my friends. I saw Jessica making out with another guy, but surprisingly I didn't feel that bad. I ran out of the party and I saw Jerry, Milton and Eddie waving goodbyes to their dates as they all left in a car. They started to walk away to their houses and I quickly caught up to them.

"Hey guys," I said smiling. I just received a series of murmurs. We continued walking to our houses.

"Okay, what is wrong? I have noticed that you haven't talked to me this whole party and yesterday." I asked.

"Well I am glad that you have noticed something." Eddie replied coldly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. I didn't understand what they were talking about at all.

"Well, lately, after you have gotten together with Jessica, you seemed to have not cared about us." Jerry replied.

"Well for starters I am not with Jessica anymore and secondl-"

Someone interrupted me by putting their hands around my waist.

I turned around and, "Ki-" slipped out of my mouth when I saw it was Jessica.

"Uh, Jessica, what are you doing here?" I asked, not wanting to deal with her right now.

"I saw you leave the party and I rushed after you baby." She replied winking at me.

The guys gave me a look which clearly said that they didn't believe is had broken up with Jessica. Well I couldn't blame them.

"Yeah, that reminds me, I am breaking up with you." I replied, heroically.

"But why baby? We are so good together. I only love you."

"What about the guy you were making out with a minute ago."

"Oh, that…"

"Don't bother! Buh-bye Jessica!"

"Whatever, I can get boys a million times better than you. You, on the other hand will never get someone like me!" She replied smirking.

"That the point!" I replied. She stormed away and when I looked at the guys, they were laughing but they stopped immediately.

"What do you mean that I don't care about you? I really do." I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, well if you did, you would have taken Kim to the dance. You don't know what she was going to do today." Milton said, angrier than usual.

"Why would I go with Kim? She is not my girlfriend. Jessica was." I stated.

"Yeah, but you don't love her." Eddie said.

"How do you know?"

"Who do you think about every moment?" Jerry asked.

"Who do you crosses your mind all day and night?" Milton asked.

"Who do you dream about?" Eddie asked in turn.

"Who makes you feel like you have all the happiness in the world?" Jerry asked again.

"Who lights up the room when she walks in?" Milton asked.

"Who have you given your heart to?" Eddie ended.

"I think you know what you have to do." Milton stated.

By the way was she about to do today?" I asked.

"You will just have to find out for yourself…" Jerry smirked and I understood what he meant

The all looked at me one last time and walked away to their houses. I just stood in the dark skylight under the twinkling stars. After all those questions I didn't think about Jessica, I only thought about Kim, in every question. How her laugh made me want to freeze time and how she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She looked so beautiful today in her dress and I was too stupid to realise that. I ran to her house to find the door locked. I looked for the spare key under the carpet and opened the door. It was already midnight. I walked in and ran to her room.

She looked so beautiful even though two streaks of tear stains trailed down her face. I closed the door really slowly, but loud enough to wake her up. She saw me immediately because the blinds were open and the moonlight was shining.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Kim asked me.

"I am so sorry for whatever happened today."

"Wha-" Kim asked, but I interrupted her.

"I was so stupid to not have taken you to the dance. I are best friends, but I wanted us to be so much more. After realizing what the guys asked me about the heart, moment and night and all that I understand that I never loved Jessica and I only love you."

**_Kim pov_**

I was really shocked. My eyes were wide open and words couldn't escape my mouth. I didn't understand a part of it, but I understood that he loved me as much as I did. I couldn't belive it and I bit myself that I wasn't dreaming, just because I was a little sleepy.

"I really love you too." were the only words I could manage to say.

Then he gently pecked me and it felt amazing. He could see that I was a bit sleepy and he tucked me in bed and then lay in bed next to me. I snuggled closer to him and I fell asleep.


	7. Unexpected Rainfall

_**I am back with another one-shot. Please read my other story, Forgotten love. All the chapters are already written so updates will be ver soon.**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Kickin' It!**_

**_Jack pov_**

"Jackk," Kim whined, "How much longer?"

"Kim, just a few more minutes, I really have to teach Jerry this move for the tournament then I have to practice a routine. Just a while more. Okay?"

I had promised Kim's mother that I would walk her home because it was already 11pm.

_After some time…Jerry has gone._

"Jack, I know it's going to take you a while, so I won't rush you but I'll go home, okay?" Kim asks.

"What about your mom?" I ask.

"That's okay. I'll manage."

"Okay, but be careful." I say, not wanting her to get hurt.

**_Kim pov_**

As soon as I step out of the dojo, it starts to rain heavily. The clouds took over the sky, turning everything grey. Jack runs out and says, "Kim, just wait in the dojo for a while. It is raining so heavily."

"Jack, don't worry. I am so bored of sitting in the dojo for so long. And I can take care of myself, you know that."

"Okay, but take care." He says concerned and I nod.

It was raining so heavily, I couldn't see anything. I look in my bag for an umbrella, but just my luck, I don't have it. I thought of taking a shortcut so that I would reach home faster. I run over there, but I suddenly trip on something and I fall down with a thud. My ankle hurts so badly and I can't even get up, let alone walk. I take my phone out to call Jack.

_Kim – Jack where are you?_

_Jack – I just left. Have you reached?_

_*Kim coughs*_

_Jack – Do you have a cold?_

_Kim – I think I am lost, by the shortcut and I hurt…_

I look at my phone and I see that my battery has died. Ugh. Why does God hate me so much? I should have listened to Jack when he said that I shouldn't go alone. Now you have to suffer! Her brain reprimanded her, while her body shivered. I hope he heard me when I said that I was in the shortcut. I hope he knows what I mean.

**_Jack pov_**

The phone suddenly got cut and I tried calling her again, but her number was unavailable. Shit. Her battery must have died. Why did I let her go alone today? Usually, I would accompany her every time it was that late, but today, of all the days, I let her go alone.

_The stupid unpredictable nature of weather!_

_What? Don't get angry on the weather, Jack! It's not natures fault._

_Oh, so is it your fault, conscience?_

_I get it! You are angry because you are afraid the love of your life may be in danger and you are responsible for it._

_I don't love her!_

_Do too!_

_Do not!_

_Do not!_

_Do too! _

_Haha, made you say it!_

_Fine I love her, but stop arguing so I can find her!_

It started raining even more heavily, if that was even possible, and my hand went to the side and it searched for another hand to hold. I was so accustomed to holding Kim's hand whenever we came late from practice. It was an habit.

My heart started panicking in my chest. She had such a dainty frame. How would she be able to survive this vicious never-ending storm? Couldn't she just have waited? But, she told me she was by the shortcut and I knew which one. The road wasn't that good and I just hoped that she wouldn't get hurt.

**_Kim pov_**

I realized that sitting here would be of no use. I had to walk home. This late, there were no vehicles on the road. I started walking through the rough road limping, but after a few steps, I realized that this wasn't working. I saw a tree I sat underneath it, shading me from the rain a tiny bit. I rubbed my foot, knowing that Jack would find me.

**_Jack pov_**

I ran and I saw the small exit to the shortcut. It was through a forest and he ran inside, careful not to hurt my leg. Suddenly, he saw a familiar bright fluorescent green track pants sitting against the tree. It was what Kim was wearing! My heart came back to its usual rhythm and I there. She looked so fragile. I held her by her shoulders and I was scared by how cold it was. She was shivering tremendously and I said, "Kim! Are you alright? You are so cold! You scared me!"

He wrapped his jacket around her, though wet, it was at least warm with his body heat. He pulled her in for a hug, rubbing her arms.

Her lips, which had turned the color of frozen blood, finally murmured, "Ja.. Jack… You fou…found…"

"Yes, I found you. Now let's get you home."

I helped Kim stand up and I saw that she was limping. My heart winced as I realized she had gotten hurt. I picked her up, bridal style, and her arms held on to my shoulder. I lit up knowing that she would be fine.

"I..I scared you." She said, after a while. Her nose was red and her color was returning back to her cheeks.

"Yes, I didn't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I would do if you had gotten hurt. I really lo- I mean I really have to take you home soon." I just hoped she didn't realize what I had split. It was my concern talking and my emotions also crept out.

"I really love you too. I knew that you would find me anyway, that's why I waited for you by the tree."

That was the most wonderful thing I had ever heard. The one I loved, loved me back.

With that, I kissed her and she responded back. It didn't last long, but it was perfect.

Two lovebirds, in the rain, arms in arms, totally in love.

**_Ta da! Please Review, Follow and Favorite!_**


End file.
